Knockout's dream
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Sequel to 'Knockout's nightmare'. Knockout is feeling lonely after Breakdown's death, but get's comforted by his oldest friend...in a dream


**I decided to make a sequel to 'Knockout's nightmare', so here it is. It is recommended that you read 'Knockout's nightmare' first, so you may understand some of the events that happened before, like the nightmare that is mentioned. But do as you wish, read or don't read, your choice.**

**I do not own transformers.**

When Knockout had first met Arachnid he instantly disliked her. He could never explain why, he just felt an ominous feeling come off of her, and he felt as if he'd seen her before. But that wasn't possible; he would have remembered meeting such a unique femme.

Knockout always stayed away from her as much as he could, but Breakdown, on the other hand, was intrigued by her. Breakdown wasn't close to Arachnid at all, but he was around her a fair amount of time, and Knockout didn't like it.

It wasn't because he was jealous of her…okay; maybe he was a little jealous. But he also felt as if she was going to hurt his friend, but since he couldn't explain why he was feeling this way, Breakdown ignored Knockout's warnings.

Knockout was in the medical bay, pretending to get his work done while he waited for Breakdown and Dreadwing to return from their mission to exterminate a little spider. Knockout grinned at that thought. Finally, he didn't have to worry about her anymore, and Breakdown had finally gotten over his little thing that he had for her. Everything was going just fine…or so he thought.

Knockout felt a sudden, painful stab in his spark, and it hurt a lot, it stopped just as quickly as it came though. But it left behind a feeling of darkness and emptiness in his spark, as if something was missing. Knockout went into the room that he and Breakdown shared and sat down on his berch.

Panic started to rise inside of him; nothing else could have caused the pain and loneliness except for…Breakdown. Something must have happened to Breakdown. Knockout tried to calm himself down, telling himself that this was probably nothing, but it wasn't working.

After a few minutes, Knockout got up and went to walk around the halls of the Nemesis, pacing around until Dreadwing and Breakdown returned, then he would know that his friend was okay. When he saw a ground-bridge open and Dreadwing walk through it. Knockout could feel the panic returning when Breakdown didn't follow through the bridge.

Knockout ran over to Dreadwing and grabbed the larger mech's arm to get his attention. Dreadwing turned to look at the small medic, neither of them had to say anything; they knew what each other was thinking. Knockout let go of Dreadwing and turned to walk back to his room. Dreadwing calls out to him "I'm sorry about Breakdown."

Knockout stops in his tracks and turns, smiling sadly at Dreadwing, he says "Don't be, he was just a partner" before running back to the medical bay.

Dreadwing watched Knockout, deciding against going after him, he needed to be alone right now. Knockout may have said that Breakdown was just a partner, but Dreadwing knew otherwise. Those two were as close as friends could be which is why Knockout could feel it when Breakdown died. Dreadwing knew the feeling, for he felt it when Skyquake died.

Dreadwing sighed and went to go tell Lord Megatron about what happened. And also that their medic would be out of it for a few days

The next few days were the quietest that the Decepticons had ever seen. Things had been quieter ever since Starscream had left, but now the whole ship seemed dead. You used to always hear Breakdown talking to the vehicons, or Knockouts loud complaints, but now, nothing.

For the first time that anyone had ever known him, Knockout was being quiet. He barely ever talked to anybody, and when he did, it was with a hard, cold voice. Knockout only ever came out of his room when he was summoned, and then went back immediately after. But this was nothing compared to how he was during the night.

During the night is when Knockout completely lost it. He actually cried a few times…although if anybody asked he would just deny it. But ever since he lost Breakdown, Knockout had been sleeping in Breakdowns old berch, sobbing himself into sleep each night, missing his friend.

Then, one night, he had a dream. Now this may not seem like such a strange occurrence, but Knockout rarely ever got dreams, and when he did they meant something important. The last time he had dream was a long time ago, and that dream wasn't just a nightmare, Knockout now knew that it was a warning.

In this dream, Knockout was all by himself, the only thing you could see was whiteness. But Knockout heard voices calling out, two of them standing out from the others.

_"But we're in a war, everyone's dying, how can I be sure that it won't happen to you too?" _

_ "You can't be sure of that, it might happen. But if it does you need to know that I'll still be with you. Our Sparks are close, very close, and a part of my spark is in yours, and vice versa. We'll always be there for each other,_

Knockout remembered this; this was the conversation that he and Breakdown had when he had had that nightmare. Breakdown may not seem like the gentle type, but he had always known what to say to make Knockout feel better.

"I miss you, Breakdown" Knockout mutters to himself, not knowing that he had been heard.

"I know" A familiar voice behind him says. Knockout turns around and sees Breakdown in front of him…his Breakdown.

The two mech's stood there for a minute, just watching each other, then Breakdown smiles and says "It's good to see you, Knockout."

Knockout takes a step toward his friend and slowly reaches his hand out to touch his arm. After feeling that he was solid, Knockout wraps his arms around Breakdown in a hug, which he returns. They stay there for a minute, just holding each other, until Knockout's words returned to him.

"I could feel it, you know, when you left. Nobody had to tell me, I felt your pain." Knockout whispered.

Breakdown holds Knockout tighter as he says "That's because we're connected, as you already know. A part of you is in me and me in you. When I died, the part of you that was within me died too, but since it's still your spark, you felt the pain…it's confusing."

Knockout shook his head and said "No it isn't, I guess it makes perfect sense if you think about it."

Breakdown pulls Knockout away, ending their embrace so that he could look into his eyes. Knockout needed to understand what Breakdown was going to say next.

"Remember though, Knockout, that a part of me lives in you, and no matter how far away from you I am, you will still have me in your spark. I'm never going to leave you, I'll always be right here."

Knockout smiled and leaned against his friend again, closing his eyes at the comfort he felt, and, for the first time since Breakdown died, he felt at peace.

When Knockout woke up he was back in his room. Knockout looked around expectantly, thinking that Breakdown would be there, but it was just wishful thinking, he knew that, he knew that Breakdown was gone…or was he?

Knockout brought his hands up to where his Spark was and smiled, the feeling of peace from the dream had not gone away, and neither, he knew, had Breakdown.

**Yay, happy moments. I was going to write some more, about how he was now acting normal again…but after writing that last sentence, I figured, what better way to end such a touching story? I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
